It's A Bad Ending
by ambudaff
Summary: Challenge dari GunZ. Ada yang Love Story, ada yang Sibling Story
1. Bloody Baron Helena Ravenclaw

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic Love Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: PG 13 / T untuk tindakan pembunuhan dan bunuh diri

**Jenis**: Canon, missing scene

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian, hlm 808-812

Sedari dulu kamu memang temperamental. Emosional. Pendek kata kau pemarah. Sifat itu terbawa dalam setiap tingkah lakumu. Tak heran jika wanita yang kaucintai, Helena Ravenclaw, menolakmu. Menolak dengan menghinamu, bahkan, walau kau telah sekian lama berusaha mendekatinya, selalu mencintainya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, salah satu Pendiri Hogwarts memanggilmu. Ya, Rowena Ravenclaw memang sakit-sakitan sekarang, tapi dia masih tetap punya karisma sebagai salah satu tokoh dalam dunia sihir. Karenanya, kau tentu merasa terhormat dipanggil olehnya. Apalagi, jika saja cintamu diterima oleh Helena, Rowena tentu menjadi ibu mertuamu.

Dan perkiraanmu tidak jauh meleset. Rowena memberimu tugas mencari Helena yang sudah beberapa tahun menghilang, dan membawanya kembali. Mungkin Rowena merasa ajalnya sudah dekat, dan ingin bertemu dengan Helena untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Dengan pengetahuanmu, dengan jaringan informasimu yang kuat, kau dengan mudah mengetahui di mana sekarang Helena berada. Lagipula, karena kau mencintainya, kau selalu berusaha memantau berada di mana Helena kini. Jadi, tugas mencari di mana Helena berada, tidak sulit kau jalankan. Tapi, membawanya kembali, itu adalah soal lain.

Dan di sinilah sekarang kau berada. Albania. Di hadapanmu, Helena. Kau sudah membujuknya untuk kembali, kau sudah mengatakan bahwa ibunya sakit dan ingin bertemu, tapi Helena berkeras tak mau kembali.

Seharusnya kau tetap membujuknya. Mengeluarkan kata-kata manis. Memohon agar ia mau kembali. Tapi, tidak. Mendengar ia menyahut, "Tidak!" dengan keras, sifat emosionalmu menguasai diri. Kalap mata, senjata yang memang pernah kau siapkan agar mudah digunakan, kau layangkan ke dadanya, sekali jadi. Merah membasahi gaunnya, jubahnya, dan jubahmu.

Ya, kau memeluknya penuh penyesalan. Mengapa kau tidak berpikir dua kali saat kau mengeluarkan belati itu. Mengapa tidak kau pikirkan apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Rowena jika kau malah membawa jasad Helena, bukan Helena hidup-hidup padanya? Mengapa tidak kau pikirkan, bahwa mencintai itu harus penuh kesabaran?

Dan kau melakukannya. Tanpa pikir panjang. Tiada guna kau menangisinya lagi sekarang. Kau sadar itu.

Karenanya kau mencabut belati dari dada Helena. Penuh penyesalan. Dan kau angkat tinggi-tinggi belati itu ke arah jantungmu sendiri, menghunjamkannya sepenuh hati ...


	2. Winky Dobby

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic Love Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: PG 13 / T untuk penyebutan tindakan minum-minuman keras dan pembunuhan

**Jenis**: Fanon, tapi paralel dengan Canon

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Piala Api, Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, serta Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian.

Kau sadar akan perhatiannya yang melebihi kadar. Tapi kau menepisnya. Kau mengatakan pada diri sendiri, mungkin tindakan itu wajar untuk peri rumah yang senang dibebaskan. Tapi, kau, tidak senang dibebaskan. Karnea itu kau mencoba berkelit dengan mengatakan tindakannya di luar kewajaran.

Bagaimana tidak? Saat kau larut dalam efek Butterbeer, ia dengan sabar menuntunmu ke arah tempat tidur, menyelimutimu, memberi minum saat kau sadar. Menemanimu saat ia sedang tidak ada tugas, sedang kau selalu dalam keadaan sedang minum Butterbeer. Kau memang sedih sesedih-sedihnya karena majikanmu memberimu pakaian, sedang dia sama sekali tidak. Ia bahkan merasa senang saat majikannya tidak sengaja memberi pakaian.

Ia sangat bahagia jika Harry Potter memberinya tugas, walau ia bukan peri rumahnya. Ia juga sangat senang pada Profesor Dumbledore. Karenanya dia sering sibuk mengerjakan tugas dari mereka.

Kau sama sekali tidak merasakan hal ini saat ia masih ada. Kau baru merasakannya saat ini. Saat Aberforth Dumbledore memanggilnya, dan memberi tugas yang diterimanya dengan sukacita: menyelamatkan Harry Potter.

Entah kenapa kau merasa ada yang aneh pada tugas kali ini. Ada yang salah. Ada yang berbeda. Kau merasa takut melepasnya pergi.

Dan benar saja. Kreacher ber-Apparate ke ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts dengan wajah yang kusut. Memang biasanya juga kusut, tapi sekarang jauh lebih kusut.

"Dobby mati," katanya pendek.

Beberapa detik awalnya kau masih belum bisa mencerna perkataannya. Lalu kau baru sadar. Kau seperti mengeja kata itu satu demi satu, "Dobby … mati …? Mengapa ...?"

"Miss Black ... maksudku Mrs Lestrange ... membunuhnya."

Dan kau baru sadar. Kau baru saja sadar, bahwa separuh nyawa-peri-mu sudah lepas, sudah pergi, sudah melayang jauh. Kau baru sadar. Bahwa Dobby selama ini benar-benar menyayangimu, mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati. Mencintai tanpa balas, tanpa pamrih.

Dan kau juga baru saja sadar bahwa selama ini kau juga menyayanginya. Kau kehilangan dia. Dan kau kehilangan kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan padanya, betapa kau sebenarnya mencintainya.

Bau laut samar tercium saat kau terduduk di sisi makamnya, di Shell Cottage. Kau bahkan sudah tak punya energi untuk menjeduk-jedukkan kepalamu ke batu karang. Kau hanya bisa lemas menatap nisannya, DI SINI TERBARING DOBBY, PERI-RUMAH YANG MERDEKA.


	3. Percy Weasley Penelope Clearwater

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic Love Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: G / K Suitable for most Ages

**Jenis**: Fanon, tapi paralel dengan Canon. 

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Pangeran Berdarah Campuran

**Backsound**: Carry On Wayward Son - Kansas

_Penulisan ulang dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dari Sendiri berikut penyesuaian. Sepertinya kadar Love Story-nya sedikit ya, kebanyakan justru membicarakan pribadi Tokoh Utama._

Kau pantas berbangga hati atas apa yang telah kau raih. Sukses terus mengikutimu. Berawal dari nilai-nilaimu yang selalu top baik OWL maupun NEWT, kau jadi Prefek, lalu Ketua Murid. Itu di Hogwarts. Lulus, kau langsung diterima di Kementrian. Karirmu naik dengan pesat.

Kau juga punya kekasih yang cantik. Sepertinya jalan terbentang luas untukmu. Mau apa lagi, coba? Segala apa yang kau punya membuat orang lain berbisik iri.

Tapi, tidak. Masih ada yang tidak kau punya. Atau, tepatnya, tidak kau sadari bahwa kau perlu itu. Buktinya, kau sekarang terduduk di depan perapian, memandangi benda berkilat terpapar cahaya lidah api. Di jemarimu. Di jari telunjuk dan ibu jarimu.

Cincin. Cincin itu baru saja dikembalikan oleh Peny, Penelope Clearwater. Ditinggalkan oleh kekasihmu, ditanggalkan dari jari manisnya. Dan masih terngiang-ngiang perkataannya padamu. Bahwa kau egois. Bahwa kau tak mampu mengucapkan permintaan maaf, walau kau tahu sejelas-jelasnya kalau kau salah. Kau arogan. Bahkan dalam suasana yang semakin gawat ini, tidak mampu meluluhkan hatimu yang sudah sekeras baja, untuk kembali ke keluargamu.

Untuk apa? Kau sudah tahu kalau kau salah, untuk apa kau masih bersikeras memisahkan diri? Ayahmu masih bekerja di kantor yang sama denganmu, kalau kau mau minta maaf. Hanya perlu melangkah. Tapi untuk itu kau tidak punya keberanian.

Orang lebih susah minta maaf jika tahu bahwa dia berada di pihak yang salah. Ya, kau tahu itu. Kau tidak punya keberanian. Kau idiot, kau moron pecinta Kementrian, kau tidak mengakui kehangatan keluarga, kau haus kekuasaan. Dan kau merasa susah menggerakkan lidahmu meminta maaf.

Dan di sinilah kau berada. Sendiri. Hanya ditemani perapian Kementrian yang hanya memberi kehangatan di kulit, semu. Tidak ada orang-orang yang memberi kehangatan di hati. Tidak ada Mum, tidak ada Dad. Tidak ada Bill dan Charlie. Tidak ada Fred dan George. Tidak ada Ron dan Ginny. Terlebih lagi, tidak ada Peny. Sendiri. Dingin.


	4. Percy Weasley Fred Weasley

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic, not-Love-Story but Brotherly Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: G / K Suitable for most Ages

**Jenis**: Canon, missing scene

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian hlm 796-797 dan 838-839

Kau memutuskan untuk mendahulukan mengejar karir daripada kehangatan keluarga. Kau yakin itu akan tercapai. Kau pandai, kau cerdas. Kau bahkan memandang rendah ayahmu yang tak berambisi untuk mengumpulkan uang lebih banyak. Dan kau benar, karirmu melesat pesat.

Kau memang harus mengalaminya dulu, baru yakin. Dua-tiga Natal kau lewatkan sendiri. Dan kau mulai menyadari, bahwa kau sendiri. Kau baru menyadari bahwa keluargamu—termasuk Harry—lah yang benar. Dan kau mulai mencari-cari jalan keluar, di saat di mana Kementrian sudah dikuasai Kau-Tahu-Siapa.

Akhirnya kau bisa menghubungi Aberforth. Malam saat pertempuran akan berlangsung. Dan kau tak ragu lagi, pergi juga ke Hogwarts.

Begitu masuk ke terowongan, masuk ke Kamar Kebutuhan, sebagian besar keluargamu ada di sana. Dan adikmu Fred, yang biasa paling keras membela keluarga dari celaanmu, justru dia yang duluan mengulurkan tangan. Membawa kembali kehangatan keluarga padamu. Bertempur bersama, bahu-membahu.

Dan kau tak pernah menduga. Saat kau baru saja sebentar menikmati kehangatan keluarga. Saat kau baru menemukan betapa asyiknya ternyata bisa bercanda dalam situasi seperti itu.

_Fred memandang Percy dengan sukacita. "Kau benar-benar bercanda, Percy … rasanya aku sudah lama tak pernah mendengarmu sejak—"_

Kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan padamu. Matanya memandang tanpa melihat. Bayangan tawa terakhirnya masih terpeta di wajahnya.

Kau membiarkan angin musim panas meniup jubahmu hingga melambai-lambai. Kau membiarkan matahari memanggang lehermu hingga memerah. Kau tak menghiraukan panggilan saudara-saudaramu. Kau ingin tetap di sini. Di atas bukit di Ottery St Catchpole, nisannya terpancang.


	5. Aberforth Dumbledore Albus Dumbledore

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic, not-Love-Story but Brotherly Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: G / K Suitable for most Ages

**Jenis**: A little bit fanon, tapi masih paralel dengan canon

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian 

Kau sangat menyayangi keluargamu. Tapi keberuntungan nampaknya tidak berpihak padamu. Pertama, ayahmu masuk Azkaban. Dari apa yang terdengar dari rumor yang beredar, salah satunya mengatakan alasannya adalah ayahmu membela Ariana, adikmu. Lalu kalian pindah. Tak lama kemudian ibumu meninggal. Juga terdengar itu juga dikarenakan oleh adikmu.

Jadi, kakakmu Albus menggagalkan rencana bebergian mengelilingi dunia, dan tinggal untuk menjaga kalian, kau dan adikmu. Kakakmu harus menguburkan semua rencana-rencana briliannya dalam-dalam. Kau sudah menawarkan diri untuk menjaga adikmu, sehingga kakakmu bisa bepergian ke mana saja ia suka. Toh, kau tidak begitu memerlukan pendidikan. Yang penting adalah adikmu sehat dan gembira, dan kambing-kambingmu berkembang biak banyak dan sehat. Kakakmu menolak. Pendidikan yang utama.

Tapi, Grindelwald. Ia datang pada kakakmu dengan ide-ide jenius. Kakakmu tertarik. Kau mengingatkan, Ariana bagaimana? Grindelwald nampak setengah melecehkan, dan ini berakhir dengan duel antara kalian bertiga, kau, Albus, dan Grindelwald. Tidak, kalian berempat, karena Ariana kemudian tertarik dengan suara-suara kalian, dan ikut serta. Ini menjadi akhir hidupnya. Entah siapa yang merapalkan mantra.

Itu akhir keluargamu. Ayahmu meninggal di Azkaban. Ibumu meninggal. Ariana meninggal.

Dan kakakmu tak pernah sama lagi. Ia memang memperoleh capaian yang luar biasa, penemuan dua belas kegunaan darah naga, penemuan mantra ini dan itu, kedudukan sebagai anu dan anu. Hanya kedudukan sebagai Menteri Sihir saja yang ditolaknya, tapi kedudukan sebagai Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts ia terima untuk waktu yang lama.

Tapi kau tahu, kakakmu tidak pernah sama lagi. Jiwanya masih bersama raganya, tapi jiwa itu hampa. Hati dalam raganya juga masih ada, tapi hatinya hampa. Matanya menatap tajam menusuk matamu, tapi kau juga tahu, mata itu hampa.

Kakakmu yang utuh, sudah pergi sejalan dengan perginya ayahmu. Ibumu. Dan Ariana.


	6. Severus Snape Lily Evans

**Tema**: Sad Ending Shortfic Love Story

**Judul**: It's A Bad Ending

**Rating**: G / K Suitable for most Ages

**Jenis**: Canon, missing scene

**Sumber**: Harry Potter dan Orde Phoenix, Harry Potter dan Relikui Kematian bab 33

Kau selalu haus pengakuan. Karena sedari kecil tak pernah ada yang memberi perhatian. Kau punya ibu, tapi kau jarang mendengar pengakuan sayang darinya. Kau punya ayah tapi kau tak pernah mendengar pengakuan bangga darinya. Malah, karena ia Muggle dan kau penyihir, yang ia lakukan justru melecehkanmu, melecehkan kaummu, kaum penyihir.

Keadaan mulai berubah ketika kau berusia sembilan-sepuluh tahun. Kau menemukan seorang teman. Dia lahir dari keluarga Muggle, tapi kau menebak tepat: ia penyihir. Dan benar. Kalian menjadi akrab. Kau menunjukkan apa yang tidak ia ketahui: sekolah yang akan kalian masuki, hal-hal dan benda-benda yang ada di dunia penyihir. Dan itu membuatmu terpuaskan. 

Gadis kecil tiu memberi apa yang kau inginkan: perhatian, pengakuan. Kalau ia ingin tahu sesuatu tentang dunia sihir, ia bertanya padamu. Dan biasanya kau bisa menjawab, bisa menerangkan. Kau merasa dibutuhkan. Ia bangga padamu. Ia memperhatikanmu.

Keadaan berubah lagi setelah kau masuk Hogwarts bersamanya. Dulu hanya kau yang tahu mengenai dunia sihir, dia tidak. Sekarang, kalian bersama-sama belajar. Dia mulai mencari sumber-sumber pengetahuan baru. Dan dia mulai membuka mata mengenai situasi. Sedang kau, masih memupuk peirlaku yang disebabkan oleh perilaku ayahmu: kau tergabung dalam geng Slytherin.

Kau memilih jalanmu, dia memilih jalannya.

Dia berkali-kali meminta agar mengikuti jalannya. Tapi matamu buta. Telingamu tuli. Hatimu tertutup. Kecuali bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya, hal-hal lain di luar geng Slytherin tak masuk hitungan.

Jalan bercabang itu semakin jelas, semakin jauh. Ditambah dengan perlakuan seangkatanmu dari asrama Gryffindor, memuncakkan sudah semuanya. Kenyataan bahwa kau jatuh cinta padanya sesaat pupus oleh amarah, oleh emosi, oleh rasa tak terpuaskan, oleh rasa tak mendapat pengakuan. Dan meletuplaha malapetaka itu, keluarlah kata itu. _Darah-Lumpur_ ...

Jalan bercabang itu semakin jelas, semakin jauh.


End file.
